Chapt One Farfello and Schuldig
by Ronin-Lock
Summary: Farfello is suiciding Schuldig is a jerk.But they get together anyways.WARNING:slash and i hope yaoi soon.


*This is a short story I thought up in math class...yeah..i was REALLY TRULY BORED..O.oSo...bear with me.Im sry if its stupid to u...shrugs.But I think its kinda sweet....coughcough.*Eyes u...umm just read it..this is ackward.  
  
Farfello took the blade in trembling hands and pressed the tip to his throat.Though his hands betrayed his emotions, Farfello's face was utterly calm.  
  
"God..where were you?Where were you for me?..."His throat bled under the pressure of the blade."WHERE WERE YOU!"  
  
Farfello tried to jerk the dagger across to slit his throat.But...a hand over his stopped him.His fingers were gently pried apart.Farfello's head hung and crystaline tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Stop this Farfello."Crawford ordered.  
  
Farfello's tears stopped immediatly and his face twitched slightly then completely relaxed.He stood, hunched over, and stumbled past Crawford and out the doorway.Schuldig stood, leaning against the wall outside of his room, smirking.  
  
"Trying to suicide were you Farfello?Did god finally hear you?"Schuldig taunted slightly.Then he laughed lightly and pushed off from the wall to stand next to the now still Farfello.  
  
Farfello clenched his fists.I will tolerate this no more...Once I considered you my friend..But this goes too far.  
  
Schuldig flung himself backwards just in time to avoid Farfello's hidden dagger."FUCK!You have another one of those bastards?!"  
  
Schuldig stood against the wall, glaring at him.Farfello still had his head hung and stumbled forward once more.  
  
"Leave him be Schuldig."Crawford ordered.  
  
Schuldig smirked shakily, not believing that Farfello had actually tried to kill him.Schuldig had actually grown to trust Farfello, as a friend...  
  
"Why should I?That freakin bastard just tried to kill me..The fuck..."  
  
Crawford did not answer, light flickering across his glasses."Would you prefer punishment instead?"  
  
Schuldig clenched his teeth as he watched Crawford push past him, hands in pockets, and walk to the door, open it, and leave. ** Meanwhile Farfello sat, curled up, in the corner of the cement leaky pitch black basement.Chuckling into the darkness, he took a needle from a spot where he had stuck it in his finger a couple hours ago.He took it and drew the needle down his arm and over the top of his hand.He could not see or feel the damage he had done..but he heard the drip of the blood dribbling off the tips of his fingers.  
  
Next he drew it down his opposite arm.Shuddering in ecstasy, he drew it back up, cutting through the soft pale flesh. ** Crawford walked in his usual pale business suit down the busy sidewalk.He paused to look into a store window.In the display case sat a carving knife.  
  
Of course the rest of the Scwartz at least partly hated themselves.But Farfello..... Crawford sighed and shook his head.Turning, he looked around himself.  
  
He recognized the nearby dely. ** Schuldig sat on the living room couch for about forty minutes in the absolute silence before he got up with a yell."Farfello!You stupid fuck!Get your ass out here!"  
  
Silence...Schuldig's mind probed the house.To find...nothing.  
  
Schuldig growled mentally. He began the slow search of the house.He started in Farfello's room, found nothing and got the same result with the kitchen, upstairs(where the rooms were)The dining room, almost everywhere.Schuldig paused at the basement door.  
  
Schuldig shuddered at the thoughts of all the rats and most likely some corpses down there from past assasinations.It would not surpise him if there were since the Schwartz had all lived here for about a year.No one ever knew what Crawford did with the bodies that they lured to the mansion to kill..  
  
All the same..Schuldig hesitantly put his hand on the doorknob..A thud came from downstairs and Schuldig jerked his hand away as if it had been burned.  
  
"What the fuck was that?!shit..shit..shitshit."Schuldig muttered and wretched open the door.Darkness greeted him."Farfello?Are you down there?Damnit..This isn't funny.Come on, don't make me get Crawford." ** Farfello had by now dug the needle through both of his arms at least 13 times.And his stomach was no better.Blood dripped in tune with the leaky pipes.The occasional scurry of feet Farfello welcomed cause it meant that he wasn't alone.  
  
Then..once more it popped into his mind, the picture of his family.Dead on the floor.His sister rapped in the tapestry of angels.  
  
Farfello leaped to his feet and rammed himself into the walls.Eventually..his mind began to falter and he fell to his knees.But instead of feeling hard cement, his knees connected with something soft...  
  
Farfello's one golden eye flickered.He made out a fresh body of a little girl.One HE had killed in the mansion only a day before.His eye widened as he realized it resembled his sister..so much.  
  
Farfello crawled backwards, and bumped into something hard and cold..a few more bodies behind him.All dead at least a week.  
  
"NO.God where are you!?!god?!"He yelled.  
  
He managed to get to his feet and ran forward blindly, his body connected full impact with the wall.His head thrashed forward to crack against the cement.He slumped forward further against the wall and down into blankness. **  
  
Schuldig took cautious step by cautious step.The creaking of the ancient steps didn't help.His hand fumbled along the cool wall for a light switch of some sort.His hand brushed over something furry, he winced, but continued his search.His index fingers brushed over something jutting from the wall.  
  
He pulled it down and light exploded everywhere.Schuldig put up his arms to shield his face.Slowly he lowered them and sat down abruptly.In one corner, at least 10 bodies, long dead, were stacked.And in the middle of the floor a little girl of about the age of 12-13 lay.Dead..though not as long as the others.SChuldig could not see what lay past her because of the stairway and reluctantly he climbed down the last 5 steps.  
  
"FARFELLO."He ran to kneel next to the facedown man.  
  
Gently, he turned him over.Farfello's face was blank and a huge bruise obvious on his pale forehead.  
  
SChuldig put Farfello's head in his lap and touched his fingertips to the bruise."You idiot.I thought you were dead."Schuldig growled, eye twitching as Farfello opened his golden eye.  
  
"You...wouldn't care.."  
  
Schuldig leaned down till his face was inches away."Dont assume..Lets get you upstairs." **********  
  
*OKok...fine..I've decided to continue it.As you can tell.Farfello is my favorite character on knight hunters.So of course most of my stories will be about him.I will have the next chapter written in a day or so^^If you have any ideas of knight hunter slash pairings email me at Ronin_Lock@yahoo.com and Ill immediatly piece together a story.I get really bored....mutters* 


End file.
